Look At Me Now
by Asai Konno
Summary: Sasuke rela ikut ajang sayembara demi mendapatkan alat perabot rumah tangga yang iming-imingkan sang mama. Dia hanya perlu jadi juara dua. Tapi, niat awalnya berubah ketika menyaksikan dengan jelas kecantikan wajah gadis Hyuuga yang menjadi pemeran utama dalam ajang sayembara tersebut. Ingin memenangkan hati sang Hyuuga, mampukah Sasuke melakukannya?


**Look At Me Now**

 **Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by : Ruby Fair**

 **Pair : Sasuke X Hinata**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Humor (kriuk-kriuk alias garing), Romace (barangkali)**

 **Warning : AU, Typo(s) bertebaran kayak kulit kacang goreng, OCC dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Don't like don't read !**

 **Happy Reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke.. sana pergi mandi."

"Haahh? Mandi? Untuk apa?"

"Kau belum mandi sore! Sana mandi!"

"Mandi sore? sehari sekali untuk mandi bagiku sudah cukup.."

Hening. Tatapan dan wajah Mikoto lantas berubah suram.

"Lagi pula, ketampananku tidak akan berkurang sekalipun aku tidak mandi!"

 **PLAAK!**

Hantaman dahsyat Mikoto sukses mengenai bokongnya. Sasuke sampai jumpalitan nyaris menembus plafon.

"Ampuuuuun..."

"SANA! PERGI MANDI!"

Tak ingin melihat kemurkaan Mikoto lebih lanjut, buru-buru Sasuke meraih handuk birunya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

 _"Aduh mama! Aku kan alergi air..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Look At Me Now

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wangi maskulin ala Sasuke menyeruak, memenuhi hampir seluruh ruang rumah. Seorang pemuda bermodalkan dua garis diwajah tidak sengaja melintas dan mendapati si rambut raven sedang sibuk dengan aktivitas rutinnya. Menonton acara televisi, _Music Bank._

"Pake parfumnya seliter bro?" Tanya pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Itachi. Sasuke melirik sebentar, tidak merespon. Kalau di _line_ istilahnya cuma di _read._

 **BRUKK!**

Jantung Itachi seakan ditusuk oleh dewa Janshin. Rasanya hampir mati, terlalu tega Sasuke sampai mengabaikannya.

"Sasuke, sudah ganti baju?" Seorang wanita berumur empat puluh tahun tapi berwajahkan anak lima belas tahun mendekat.

"Dari tadi sudah siap ma. Memang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke, masih fokus menonton acara televisi.

"Oh. Bagus. Kita akan ikut sayembara. Kamu tampan, kan? Hadiahnya alat perabot rumah tangga, lumayan buat koleksi mama di dapur."

Mengernyit dahi Sasuke. Mengernyit sejadi-jadinya. "Sayembara? Alat perabot rumah tangga?"

"Jangan membantah kalau tidak mau mama kutuk jadi batu! Pokoknya ikut mama! Mau kamu dapat gula-gula kayak tadi?"

Sasuke lalu berpikir. 'Gula-gula'? Itu merupakan bentuk ancaman serius dari mama. Sasuke tahu maksudnya, jadilah pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu menelan paksa salivanya.

"Ampun ma."

"Makanya ayo."

"Bentar lagi, ma. Ini EXO lagi _perform_ loh.."

Kembali aura horor ditampakkan Mikoto. Itu sudah pantas disebut sebagai Sadako kedua. Ngeri melihat ekspresi sang mama, buru-buru Sasuke mematikkan nyala televisi dan meredam niatnya dalam-dalam untuk menonton konser SNSD yang bakal tampil setelah EXO.

"Rapikan bajumu!" perintah Mikoto yang kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh sang anak. Setelah dirasa cukup, keduanya lalu berangkat. Meninggalkan Itachi yang sedari tadi sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri diruang tengah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Look At Me Now

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kamu hanya perlu jadi juara dua, biar bisa dapat alat perabot rumah tangga."_

Dirumah takut mama, tapi diluar Sasuke bagaikan dewa. Langkahnya mantap menuju tempat sayembara di kediaman Hyuuga. Sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan sang mama, Sasuke paham apa tindakan selanjutnya.

Orang-orang ramai berkerumun, namanya juga Sayembara. Dengan gaya _cool_ ala artis Korea, Sasuke menuju barisan depan. Diatas panggung ada tandu yang tertutup, menampakkan siluet gadis bersurai panjang membuat setiap mata yang menyaksikannya penasaran.

Sempat merasa dialah satu-satunya lelaki tertampan ditempat itu, percaya diri Sasuke lantas meningkat ke level 99. Tapi saat menoleh, pemuda bermata onyx itu sedikit mengalami tekanan menyaksikan ada banyak pria tampan yang rupanya juga turut berpatisipasi dalam ajang cari jodoh tersebut. Ekspektasinya pun dibuat buyar begitu saja. Tertulis pada papan nama masing-masing :

Gaara, Sai, Sasori, Yahiko, Kimimaro, bahkan guru olahraganya dulu, Minato Namikaze juga ikut ambil peranan. Sasuke mulai kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya. Apalagi, saat mendapati perserta yang dengan melihatnya saja dapat menggetarkan hati. Peserta tersembunyi dengan ekspresi _cool_ luar biasa, UCHIHA MADARA. Matanya membulat tidak percaya. Sasuke punya banyak sekali saingan ternyata.

Berkecamuklah _devil and angel_ dalam benaknya Sasuke. Yang _devil_ meminta Sasuke agar pulang dan lanjut nonton _Music Bank_ dirumah, sementara yang _angel_ malah ngotot agar Sasuke mau meningkatkan rasa percaya dirinya.

Berkatalah mereka :

 _Devil : SNSD bentar lagi tampil loh. Yoona tambah cantik men._

 _Angel : jangan dengarkan dia Sasuke. Wanita didalam tandu itu bahkan lebih cantik dari Yoona._

 _Devil : Sok tahu!_

 _Angel : Fakta menyebutkan demikian._

 _Devil : Yoona bro, Yoona.._

 _Angel : Sasuke, ingatlah pesan mamamu! Alat perabot rumah tangga itu harus kau dapatkan kalau tidak mau dapat gula-gula gratis dari mama!_

 **DEG**

Mendengar pernyataan terakhir dari _angel_ , Sasuke kembali meninggikan ekspektasinya untuk menang. Tidak menyulutkan sedikitpun niatnya, meskipun harus di hadang oleh beribu pria-pria tampan yang akan menjadi saingan. Menurut bungsu Uchiha tersebut, dirinya pantas diperhitungkan. Tidak perlu mendapatkan gadis didalam tandu, cukup jadi juara dua biar bisa dapat hadiah yang diinginkan mama.

Apapun yang terjadi, Sasuke akan berusaha keras mendapatkan alat perabot rumah tangga itu. Demi membahagiakan mama dan demi martabatnya sendiri sebagai keturunan Uchiha. Sasuke akan menjalani apapun rintangannya.

"Sasuke-"

Merasakan sentuhan dipundak kanannya, Pemuda berambut raven itu menoleh.

"M-Minato sensei?"

"Kamu ikut sayembara juga?" sedikit tidak percaya mendapati mantan muridnya ikut ajang cari jodoh, Minato lantas membulatkan mata.

"Hn. Begitulah pak." Seperti biasa, sudah menjadi ciri khas bagi Sasuke untuk tetap _stay cool._

"Loh! Mana kakakmu? Tidak ikut yah? Padahal dia juga tampan loh!"

"Tidak pak! Mamaku tidak merestui."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Soalnya dua bekas codetan di mukanya tu ganggu banget!"

"Oh.." Minato langsung manggut-manggut tanda paham.

"Naruto tidak ikutan ya pak?"

"Hm?" Mengakat sebelah alisnya saat menatap sasuke, "Ya tidaklah. Bapak kira jelas ya, nak." Minato lalu terkekeh.

"Kenapa?"

"Yaa takut kalah saing sama bapaknya lah!"

Minato kemudian tertawa. Sasuke menatap nista mantan gurunya. Sumpah narsis banget!

"Pemenang utama kan dapat putri Hyuuga, juara dua hadiahnya alat perabot rumah tangga loh pak!"

"Ya memang. Makanya bapak ikutan."

"Heee?" Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah.

"Buat tambah-tambah koleksinya tante Kushina, hihi.." Terkikiklah sang mantan guru olahraga.

"Oh-.. sama dong pak." Sasuke menyahut datar.

"Sama?"

"Iya pak, kita senasib."

"Buat mamamu, ya?"

"Saya kira jelas ya, pak." Mengembalikan ucapan dari sang guru. Minato kembali mengangguk.

"Baiklah bagi para peserta sayembara harap mempersiapkan diri." Suara lantang menggema, menusuk hingga ke bagian terdalam gendang telinga.

Para peserta tampak siap dengan ciri khas mereka masing-masing. Bahkan Minato yang sempat narsis langsung kembali ke laptop layaknya karakter di manga.

Sasuke menatap tandu dengan sedikit memicingkan mata. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia tidak rela. Sama sekali bukan sifatnya untuk ikut ajang yang _mungkin_ saja bisa menjatuhkan martabat.

Demi membahagiakan mama karena diiming-imingkan alat perabot rumah tangga, Sasuke rela melakukan apa saja. Maklum, papanya yang kelewatan bang Toyip sekarang tambah jarang pulang. Sewindu sekali kira-kira, jadi untuk beli sana beli sini itu rasanya tidak mungkin.

' _Baiklah nona.. seperti apakah rupamu..'_

Seorang pria dengan wibawa setingkat dewa maju ke tengah-tengah panggung. Melipat tangan didada sambil matanya mengamati satu per satu peserta yang telah hadir.

"Kalian akan memenangkan hati putri sulungku, jadi bersiaplah." Pria itu berucap. Ya, Hiashi Hyuuga.

Tepuk tangan penonton penggema beserta teriakan mendunkung ala supporter sepak bola. Masing-masing dari mereka meneriaki nama jagoan yang menjadi andalan. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah ibu-ibu. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak seorang diri. Pemuda itu lalu menerka-nerka, beberapa diantara peserta pasti juga kena desakan orangtua demi mendapatkan alat perabot rumah tangga.

"Akan ada tantangan untuk itu. Sebelumnya, perkenalkan diri kalian satu per satu." Kembali Hiashi berujar. Membuat jantung dari para peserta memburu tidak karuan.

Lalu, mereka diminta untuk mengambil nomor undian. Siapa diantara mereka yang akan maju duluan?

SKIP

Mulailah para peserta sayembara memperkenalkan diri satu persatu. Dimulai dari..

"Nama Rei Gaara. Umur 18 tahun. Hoby main pasir bareng monster."

"Wuuuaaahhh..." Supporter Gaara mulai meneriaki untuk memberi dukungan.

"Ada hobby yang lain?"

"Bunuh orang!"

DEG

Dada Hiashi merasakan detak jantung yang lebih dari normal. Ngeri mendengar penuturan perserta pertama.

"K-kelebihanmu?" Hiashi bertanya.

"Kantung mata saya kurang jelas ya, om?"

"Maksudmu?" Dahi Hiashi mengernyit tanda tidak paham.

"Kelebihan membuka mata alias tidak pernah tidur." Sahut pemuda itu nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

"Riwayat penyakit?"

"Insomnia akut stadium akhir, sama kayak author yang menciptakan penpik ini."

"Oh-" Mengangguklah Hiashi, "kau boleh duduk."

Peserta kedua-

"Nama Akasuna No Sasori. Umur 21 tahun. Hobby main berbi."

"Kyaaaa... Sasoriiii..." tampak beberapa orang pingsan.

"Apa kelebihanmu?"

"Buat boneka kayu."

"Riwayat penyakit?"

"Diabetes melitus!"

Hening. Ditataplah Sasori penuh rasa prihatin. Hiashi benar-benar tidak menyangka. Ganteng-ganteng diusia muda ternyata punya riwayat penyakit gula.

"Oh-" Paham, Hiashi mengangguk. "Silahkan peserta selanjutnya.."

Peserta ke tiga-

"Nama Sai. Umur 19 tahun. Hobby beli buku gambar."

"Wuuuaaaahhh..." mata para gadis bahkan ibu-ibu berbinar.

"Maaf, margamu. Apa margamu?"

"Maaf om saya lupa."

Hiashi berdegus, "Baik, kelebihanmu?"

"Menggambar."

"Riwayat penyakit?"

"Amnesia."

Lagi-lagi hening tercipta. Agak shock dengan riwayat penyakit pemuda itu.

"Oh-peserta selanjutnya."

Peserta ke empat-

"Nama saya Namikaze Minato."

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." Teriakan keras menggema.

"Umur, ya, tersembunyi. Hobby, um.. banyak sih.."

"Apa kelebihanmu?"

"Membahagiakan anak dan istri."

Hiashi menggangguk, "Selain itu?"

"Jadi suami yang baik tentunya!"

"Jawaban yang bagus." Tampak aura positif dari Hiashi. sepertinya Minato punya peluang.

"Riwayat penyakit?"

"Kelewatan ganteng."

Ditataplah Minato dengan tatapan binar tersembunyi. Hiashi setuju, Minato memang kelewatan tampan.

"Baik-selanjutnya.."

Peserta ke lima-

"Nama Kimimaro. Marga memang tidak ada sejak lahir. Umur 20 tahun. Hoby, nakut-nakutin orang."

"Kyaaaa.." suara pendukungnya Kimimaro

"Apa kelebihanmu?"

"Kelebihan tulang om."

"Riwayat penyakit?"

"Ambeien. Boleh curhat _ga_ om?"

Nista! Sungguh nista tatapan Hiashi pada peserta kelima itu.

"Sudah penyakitnya nista begitu malah mau minta curhat! Sana-sana pergi-HOY peserta selanjutnya!" Dengan kedaan nista pula Kimimaro diusir. Seperti, Si Bleki kalo sudah nyuri tulang ayam tentangga.

Kimimaro berjalan gontai. Sesuatu yang bawahpun terasa sakit. Rupanya ambeiennya kambuh. Dan, tidak mau banyak peduli peserta keenam lantas maju dengan penuh percaya diri.

Peserta ke enam-

"Nama, Yahiko Pain. Umur panjang, hoby mengumpulkan biju."

"HUWAAAAAAA..." Mimisanlah para wanita.

"Kebihanmu, Yahiko?"

"Shinra tensei."

"Hah? Apa itu?"

"Cari di gugel."

"Oh-baiklah.." Hiashi mengangguk, "Neji, cepat cari gugel.."

 **PLAK!**

Yahiko menepuk jidat.

"Riwayat penyakit?"

"Sering sakit hati karena selalu diputusin mantan."

Kembali Hiashi menangguk, "Baik-selanjutnya.."

Peserta ketujuh-

"Nama Uchiha Madara. Umur... coba tebak berapa hayo? Hobby mencari cinta sejati."

"MA-DA-RA! MA-DA-RA!" Bukan main pendukung Madara berteriak dari berbagai gender. Rupanya pria itu juga punya banyak fans-fans setia.

"Apa kelebihanmu?"

"Menciptakan perang dunia Shinobi dari awal sampai akhir, nama saya sudah tenar dimana-mana."

"Riwayat penyakit?"

"Coba kita tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang.."

Pesertapun berlanjut. Memperkenalkan diri dengan harus menyebutkan kelebihan juga riwayat penyakit. Sasuke lalu berpikir untuk mencari-cari ide. Lama pemuda itu berkutat dengan pikirannya. Sampai akhirnya, sebagai peserta terakhir, ia pun harus memperkenalkan diri.

Dengan tenang Sasuke melangkah hingga sampai diatas panggung. Berdiri ketengah dan mengedarkan pandangan pada semua manusia yang hadir. Tatapan onyx tajam itu sarat akan ambisi. Penuh rasa percaya diri.

"KYAAAAAA..."

 **BRUUK!**

Para gadis tampak mimisan, pingsan, bahkan ada beberapa yang meninggal saking tidak kuat menyaksikan ketampanan sang Uchiha bungsu. Mikoto makin di buat bangga. Anaknya sungguh luar biasa kalau begitu.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Hiashi bersuara.

"Baik." Sasuke mengangguk. "Nama, Uchiha Sasuke. Umur 19 tahun. Hoby, _stay at home_ sambil nonton _Music Bank_." Penyampaian sok inggris, datar namun kesannya menawan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." lagi-lagi berjatuhan korban jiwa. Ketampanan Sasuke rupanya juga bisa membawa petaka.

"Apa kelebihanmu?"

"Memikat hati wanita."

"KYAAAAA..." untuk yang kesekian kali, berjatuhan korban jiwa.

"Riwayat penyakit?"

"Tidak ada! Semua berkat vitamin sakatonik ABC!" Si bungsu Uchiha mulai ajang promosi.

"Hm..." Hiashi bergumam. Menatap Sasuke lekat sambil sesekali menangguk. Kemudian, dilakukan adegan bisik-bisik pada rekan disebelahnya.

"Biar nanti, putriku yang menentukan!"

Keluarlah sang sulung Hyuuga dari tempat persembunyiannya. Melangkah anggun dengan mengenakan kimono ungu. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan menjepit poninya ketengah.

Berbinar mata peserta. Gadis yang baru saja keluar dari tandu itu rupanya bagaikan dewi. Minato sampai sempat berpikir untuk melayangkan surat cerai pada Kushina. Bukan main kecantikan sang sulung Hyuuga.

"N-nama-ku H-Hyuuga H-Hinata." Sang putri memperkenalkan diri.

Sasuke mematung tidak berdaya. Rupa gadis Hyuuga itu bagaikan bidadari. _Angel_ memang tak pernah berbohong. Kecantikan Hinata memang sampai mengalahkan Yoona SNSD.

Eskpektasinyapun melayang. Apapun yang terjadi, Hinata harus jatuh kepelukannya. Niat hati untuk mendapatkan alat perabot rumah tangga kini sudah tak berlaku lagi. Pokonya dia harus jadi pemenang utama.

Sang putri menekuk wajah, tidak berani menatap mata peserta. Terlalu malu. Hiashi maju kedepan dan berdiri tepat disamping putrinya.

"Hinata, pilihlah tiga diantara mereka. Mana yang kau suka." Hiashi berujar. Gadis Hyuuga itu lantas mengangkat wajah dengan pandangan malu-malu. Berdebar hati Sasuke, sedikit berharap dalam hati.

"E-i-itu.. a-aku p-pilih..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Ini fict iseng buatan saya... Maaf kalo misalnya garing :v**

 **Lagi tiduran tiba-tiba nyantol ide beginian.. semoga terhibur :3 Fict ini juga terinspirasi waktu saya lagi denger lagunya SPEED – Look At Me Now, pas liat judul lagunya jadi kepikiran buat fict kayak gini hehe :v**

 **Oke bagi para readers, terimakasih sudah mampir yaa ^^ saya juga tidak akan mengemis review, silahkan jika memang ingin :) tidak ada paksaan untuk ini guys :)  
**

 **Salam persahabatan ^^**

 ***Ruby Fair***


End file.
